elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fork of Horripilation
Fork of Horripilation is an odd-looking artifact. It is shaped like a two-tined fork. Quick Walkthrough 1. Speak with Big Head. 2. Retrieve The Fork of Horripilation and give it to Big Head. 3. Receive your reward. Detailed Walkthrough Big Head Big Head, a male Argonian living in Bliss, New Sheoth, is obsessed with The Fork of Horripilation and asks you to find it. The Fork of Horripilation If you haven't already found the fork in your travels, make your way to Longtooth Camp. If you wish, speak with Bolwing in Crucible for the camp's objective marker. The Fork's actual location is dependent on the result of the struggle between the Zealots and the Heretics. It is initially located on a table in the tent, but it may have been moved to another location. If neither the Zealot Crusader nor the Heretic Crusader have it, it may either be in a jewelry box at Longtooth Camp or in a jewelry box at Hardscrabble Camp. The quest arrow will point you to the right location. If you return to Big Head at night, you must break into his house. You may notice a shrine dedicated to forks; Plain Forks, Pewter Forks, Silver Forks, and Pitchforks. If you lie and tell Big Head that you don't have the fork he says "You have the Fork? I hear it singing so close? Songs of such closeness! Songs of almostness!" If you give the Fork of Horripilation to him, he responds, "You bring the Fork! Happy day! The blind shall see! The lame shall walk! The short shall tall! Forks for all!" Reward Big Head then asks you whether you would like to learn a Blade secret, a Sneak secret, or an Alchemy secret. He gives you a witty remark on the subject, along with a skill increase in whichever you choose. Blade - "Big Head knows a secret about blades. Point them out, never in. Blade is out - poke, poke, poke! Kill the grandpa netch!" Sneak''' - "The secret to sneaking is not to be seen. Empty rooms. Empty tombs! Sneak in the dark, though the blind man can see you."' '''Alchemy' - "'Poison' is 'potion' spelled differently. Both come in bottles, but one is good to drink! Singing potions! Ringing potions!" Notes *The Fork of Horripilation can be used as a weapon but has a Stunted Magicka scripted effect while equipped. *If the Fork of Horripilation is stolen from Big Head, or he is killed for it, it will remain a quest item, unable to be discarded. *Big Head has a habit of attempting to steal forks for his collection, and this makes it likely that Golden Saints will attack and kill him at any point during gameplay. *If Big Head dies before giving the quest, the Fork of Horripilation will no longer be a quest item. Picking it up will trigger a journal entry suggesting you give it to him, then the quest will be marked as complete. The fork will be a normal (non-quest) item, with the Stunted Magicka scripted effect. The skill increase reward will be unattainable. *For these reasons, if you would like Big Head to live to a specific point in the quest, it should be either begun or completed as early as possible to avoid his untimely death. *If the fork is enchanted and the name changed, the Stunted Magicka scripted effect will vanish. *The phrase "Kill the grandpa netch!" is a reference to Sheogorath's Quest in Morrowind. This quest required you to use the Fork of Horripilation to kill a Bull netch that Big Head called grandpa netch. *It is possible to raise either Alchemy, Blade, or Sneak above 100 with the reward from this quest. Bugs *If you talk to Big-Head In New Sheoth and activate the quest, Big-Head may then attack a resident of New Sheoth until he has either killed the resident or has been taken down by the Golden Saint Guard. *The threat of Big-Head attacking someone after the quest is completed remains until he is either killed by you or someone else. This bug is fixed by the Unofficial Shivering Isles Patch. In Morrowind Big head can be found on a remote island to the very far northwest side of the map in Morrowind and lives alone in a shack with several enchanted items including the Fork of Horripilation. In Shivering Isles In the Shivering Isles game, this item can be found in Longtooth Camp, found directly north from the Gates of Madness. Notification to other Users *Please upload a picture on top of the infobox. It was a long process to get rights to upload the file, so if you find it easier off than I then try it. I understand this should be posted within a comment box, and that I am using first-person too, but to Timeoin, I think You'll understand and do this for me. Delete this when a picture has been uploaded. Thank You. Category:Artifacts Category:Items Category:Weapons